You're Not Alone
by aboardtheargo
Summary: Reyna isn't always the only one left alone, as a certain goddess reminds her. Takes place right after the Mark of Athena.


_I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories. YET. I'm just busy and I lack inspiration as of the moment. I was inspired to write this because I just feel so...alone. Yeah. So I hope you like this one-shot. Enjoy. :)_

Reyna felt too awake to even sleep. In fact, she was probably the most Roman Roman girl alive – she could barely sleep, as every nerve in her body tingled because she was on enemy grounds. She was sleeping in Camp Half-Blood.

Much to her relief, the Argo II along with the seven demigods plus Nico di Angelo all arrived just in time to prevent the war and shut Octavian up once and for all. She could barely look at any of them in the eye, and Reyna just didn't know why. In fact, she could barely look at anyone anymore. She could barely look at Jason and Piper and how happy they seemed. She wasn't against his choice, but if he at least acknowledged her as his friend then she'd really understand. But he just went around like he never knew her.

Reyna just felt really empty inside, she felt hollow.

She stood up despite her aching bandaged shoulder and put on her shoes. Reyna opened the door to her room at the infirmary and went out. Fresh air had never been so good. She looked around at Camp Half-Blood and scanned the strawberry fields, the hills, and the pine trees. Percy had warned her earlier about the harpies who went around making sure that no one snuck out at night but Chiron had discharged them from duty tonight, since the Romans were around. Feeling heavy and bitter inside, Reyna trudged towards the beach.

The sound of the waves were supposed to be relaxing, yet it reminded her of her time at Aeaea – Circe's Island. She shook her head to remove all those memories. I'm not there anymore, she reminded herself. And at last, Reyna fell on her knees like she'd always wanted to do so in a long time, and a tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it with the back of her hand and made no move to stand up. Reyna felt like choking as she stopped herself from sobbing. Another wave rolled. And when Reyna looked down, she raised her eyebrows in surprise to find a familiar glowing silver flower on her lap. She held it in her palm and realized that it was a moonlace flower. There were plenty of these back in Aeaea…

Alarmed, Reyna stood up. Could it be possible? Could Circe be here as of the moment? Reyna took a look at the flower on her palm once more.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" It was an unfamiliar, gentle voice. But Reyna wasn't ready to be deceived. She turned around to find a girl about her age with caramel-colored hair and delicately shaped eyes. Just looking at the girl sent a shiver down Reyna's spine, the way she always did whenever in the presence of a god or goddess. "It is." Reyna said solemnly, studying the girl before her. She was beautiful, and Reyna suddenly felt self-conscious. Would Venus already be robbed off her title as the "goddess of beauty"? Next to this simply dressed girl, she probably looked like a – no. She couldn't be any more depressed now. "Interesting. Greeks and Romans in the same place. Perhaps Hera's plan is working after all." The goddess remarked.

Reyna took a deep breath. "Who are you, if I may ask?"

"You've probably heard of me during your stay with Circe. We have one thing in common."

What could a goddess possibly have in common with Reyna? Circe once mentioned women – powerful women – who must be patronized. With the moonlace in hand, Reyna was recalling everything that she had once learned.

"Calypso." She finally said.

The goddess smiled.

"But…I was told that you never left your island." Reyna said. "During the previous Titan War, the son of Poseidon was offered immortality and godhood. And he refused. Instead, he wished for the gods to pay more attention to their children and…he had me freed."

Reyna's mouth dropped open.

Percy Jackson? Her co-praetor? Was offered immortality? And refused? What?

Reyna suddenly had a newfound respect for him. He defeated the most powerful Titan. He was offered immortality. He survived Tartarus along with Annabeth. If Reyna was offered immortality, she'd wish for a normal life instead and probably move far away from California. "Surprised?" Calypso smiled. "He's very humble indeed." She said. Reyna could only nod in agreement. "But enough about Percy," The goddess said. There was a sad tone in her voice. "I want to know about you."

"Me?"

"I was once alone too, Reyna. Nobody ever stayed. You love, and you lose. I know what it's like."

Reyna felt herself choking again.

"You don't know what it feels like to have everyone looking up to you on the top of all of that."

Calypso's gentle and sincere smile wavered, like she knew how Reyna felt like. "I know it's hard after everything you've been through. Don't worry, Reyna. There are certain…plans for you."

Reyna clenched her fists and tried to keep her voice in control. "Like what? We all find out that the Egyptian gods exist and Juno will wipe my memory and send me to the top of the pyramids?" She said, both sarcastic and bitter. Calypso winced, and sighed later on. "Percy may be the most powerful demigod, but you're the strongest."

"Why are you comparing me to Percy Jackson?" Reyna questioned.

"Hm. The two of you are quite alike, actually. He might as well be your counterpart, not Annabeth Chase."

"What are you talking about?" Reyna asked as politely as she could. And failed.

"You'll find out."

Typical goddess, Reyna thought.

There were a few moments of silence between them. Reyna sighed and glanced at the flower on her hand again.

"I came here to remind you that you aren't alone, Reyna. There are still plenty of things unclear, even to me. But it will all end. Soon." Calypso smiled. "And I've seen your fate. Can this serve as your motivation?" The goddess asked. "What's my – oh never mind. You can't tell." Reyna said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "I must go. You are strong, daughter of Bellona. Just a little bit longer. I grant you my blessing. Hold on." Calypso's last words echoed, and when Reyna blinked, she found herself alone.

"Reyna?"

She spun around to the sound of her name and found a tall green-eyed boy approaching her. Percy's hair was messy, like he just got out of bed and jumped in jeans. "Did you cry?" Percy asked, taking a good look at her face. "No." Reyna lied, looking him straight in the eyes. "Oh yeah? What are you…" Percy's voice trailed off as he caught sight of the moonlace flower on Reyna's palm. "Where did you get that? Was someone here?"

"Are you alright?" Reyna asked.

"She was here, wasn't she?" Percy interjected. "Calypso." Reyna sighed. Percy opened his arms. "What are you doing?" Reyna asked, raising an eyebrow. "Um…hug? Brotherly hug. I promise." He said with a smile. "I suppose I could use one right now." Reyna smiled back at him and hugged him too. It lasted for a few seconds and now, Reyna no longer felt like she was on enemy grounds. She was in the home of home of her friends. There was nothing unsafe about it. "Come on. I'll take you back to the infirmary." Percy suggested as they walked.

"I want to do something productive."

"Good! 'Cause the Athena cabin's up and they're making some battleplans. They're like…owls."

Reyna couldn't help but laugh. "That's a nice pun."

"I never realized you could be so typical. Now come on! Greeks and Romans making battleplans together? I'm kind of dying to see that." Percy said, slinging an arm around Reyna in an extremely friendly manner and steering her towards Cabin Six.

_Meanwhile..._

From the top of the hill, the son of Jupiter couldn't help but shake off the feeling of jealousy…of thinking that he had already been replaced as he watched the daughter of Bellona with the son of Poseidon's arm around her, as if _he_ had always been her best friend…and Jason never existed.

_If only you knew, Reyna. If only._


End file.
